gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogues in GTA III
Army Soldier 1 *Damn civilians *Do we get medals for this? *Get him! *Ha-ha, this is better than training! (to be confirmed) *Hell man, this is action! *He's mine! *I'm glad I joined the military! *I love this job! *I see him — take cover! *I wanna kill him! *There he goes boys! *''This'' is what I joined for! *''This'' is what I signed up for *This punk is mine! *We got a real live one, boys! *Someone call the army!!!..Oh wait. FBI FBI Agent 1 *There he goes, take him down. *Who's laughing now, city boy? *You're making Roskow (?) mad. *I'll put you in a poky, boy. *You are not foo (?) with love (?). *You're getting yourself killed, boy. *Hold it! *I'm gonna kill you! *Stop now! *FBI, stop! *Stop right there! *This is the FBI! FBI Agent 2 *Oh, you're funny, guy. *Make him disappear. *Take him out. *Kill him. *We got him. Police *Stop! *Police! *There he is! *Take him out! *He's over there! *Get him! *Hook him! *Should we give him a beating? *Useless bastard. *Let's go home. *Just another would be wiseguy. *We got him now. *Fire! *Don't move a muscle! *Police Department! *Your ass is mine, punk! *stop, police! *This is the police, stop! *You are risking your life! *Punk! *No funny business! *You're under arrest! *bad boy! *We will open fire! *Hey, stop! *Police! *This is the LCPD! *Stop, police! *L.C.P.D! *No funny business! *You're ass is mine! *Get that guy! *You're going down! *Stop or I'll shoot! *Police - freeze! *Stay down! *Anything you say is shit! *Hands by your sides! *Keep your arms on your head! *Think you can get away with that? *Move it! *Chase him down! *Take him down! *Move it outta here! *fuck you. *Plug him. *Bitch! *Stay down, asshole! *Hands behind your back! Police Helicopter The pilot and his co-pilot will, seemingly, occasionally fight over the microphone, at which time it can be rather difficult to distinguish one from another. It would seem though, that the pilot does his best to keep a cool head and resolve the situation as neatly as possible, while the co-pilot is unwilling to take any chances with the protagonist and rather wants him neutralized without hesitation. *Have you read the manual for this thing? *Hell, you're dead anyway! *Here he goes, get a laid on! *He's mine! *I see you, punk! *Keep running! *Please stop now! *Put your hands in the air, right now! *you may wanna get some help man! *Stop immediately! *Stop, we have you covered! *There he goes! *There he is - you, stop now! *This is the LCPD! *This pork is mine! *You're dead, big boy! *You're only making things worse for yourself! *You, stop, that's an order! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Come to daddy! *'Pilot:' Gimme that microphone!! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Prepare to die! *'Pilot:' Hey, that's against regulations! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' We're gonna kill you! *'Pilot:' You can't say that — it's not in the book! ---- *'Co-Pilot: '''You're dead! *'Pilot: 'Turn that thing off! ---- *'Pilot: 'You're surrounded- *'Co-Pilot: '''Eat lead! Triads *You are so dead! *Scream Dream! *Asshole! *I'm starving here! *Quit playing! *More money, more problems. *Hey, get your eyes checked! *You call that driving? *Pain is my middle name! *I see pain in your future! *Somebody call a medic! *You feel lucky, punk? *And the winner by knockout is...! *Not this one! No! *I think I'll be taking this! *I take this! Category: Dialogues